Related Applications
The application relates to and is an improvement on the invention described in my co-pending application Ser. No. 104,851 filed Dec. 18, 1979, and entitled "Process For Generating A Magnetic Induction Field Within A Magnetic Medium". The subject matter of said application is hereby incorporated by reference.